The invention concerns a method and a circuit arrangement for providing date and time information in a telex and data switching system, which is connected with subscriber stations located in different time zones. The date and time information is transmitted at least to the calling subscriber station in the course of the establishment of connections.
In various known procedures for the transmission of telex characters and data signals in switching networks, provision is made for date and time information to be transmitted in the course of the establishment of connections to the respective calling subscriber station or even to both of the subscriber stations that participate in the connection. This date and time information is provided by the telex and data switching system in the switching network, which is connected with these subscriber stations. If the telex and data switching system and the subscriber stations connected with it are at such a distance from one another that they lie in different time zones, the date and time information supplied by the telex and data switching system will not correspond to the actual date and time at the location of the subscriber stations.